The Springwood Slasher
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: this about the rising so to speak  of Fred Krueger...briefly covers birth, childhood, teen years...mostly as an adult...when he started murdering til his death...sequels Eternal and Nightmare:Resurrection are up and In-Progress...
1. Prologue

I don't own the characters from a Nightmare On Elm Street...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter One: Prologue

It is 1941 and a few months before Pearl Harbor is attacked another disaster is about to begin unfolding.

The young nun's screams echoed throughout Westin Hills Insane Asylum.

"Stay with us Amanda." said the Priest.

"Push honey, you have to push. Almost done dear." said a nurse at the foot of the bed. Amanda Krueger took a deep breath and gave one final, tremendous push. The nurse held up a small, crying form.

"Oh, Amanda. It's a boy." said the nurse holding the baby, she walked to Amanda but the young nun shook her head.

"No." she said fiercly. The nurse looked as though she'd been slapped.

"But-" began the nurse.

"No! I won't have him!" shouted the nun. The priest went to her.

"Amanda, he's your child. God will not punish-" he began.

"No! Father you must understand."

"Understand what?"

"Father, it is evil."

"The way he was created was evil, but he is merely an innocent child."

"No, Father he is evil. I can feel it. He is not a child of God."

"Sister! Not only is that an awful thing to say it is nearly blasphemy!"

"Then God forgive me but I will not keep him."

"Sister-"

"No! Father I refuse!"

"I believe you are making a mistake but, I cannot force you to keep the child. We shall put him up for adoption. You must at least give him a name Amanda."

"Fine. Fred...Frederick."

"And a middle?"

"Charles. Frederick Charles."

"He will keep your surname."

"Father-"

"Enough. Your surname is his." the priest held Fred as the nurses took down the name.

"He has very beautiful, innocent, light green eyes Amanda."

"You are being fooled by Satan, Father. For those eyes hold only evil."

The priest didn't answer, he wrapped Frederick in a blanket and left the room. He wouldn't know until it was too late what he was holding. Frederick would, in years to come, be taunted, beaten, cast out, and molded into an evil none could foresee. At his death, the town would no longer know him as Frederick Charles Krueger, but as an evil called The Springwood Slasher...


	2. Elementary Lessons

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter Two: Elementary Lessons

"Father please forgive me for I know not what I do, I just never

had the chance to ever meet you. Therefore I did not know that

I would grow to be, my Mother's evil seed and do these evil

deeds." - Evil Deeds by Eminem

An 8 year old boy sat in the Springwood Elementary principal's office. The principal, a short and fat man, walked in and sat across form the boy. The boy looked up. Tiny, expressionless, light green eyes met big, brown, concerned eyes.

"You know why you're in here don't you Freddy?" asked the principal.

"Yes, Sir." replied a small, expressionless voice.

"How about you tell me what you did?"

"I smashed Miss Hoffman's hamsters with a hammer."

The principal was taken aback by how plainly the boy said it. As if they were talking about the weather.

"Yes, um...I would like to know why you would do such a thing." said the principal.

"I wanted to see what would happen"

"And what did you learn?"

"That they squeak and bleed a lot."

"Do you know that's a very bad thing to do?"

"To hamsters or people?"

"To any living thing! That's killing."

"I know what killing is."

"Would you like people hurting you?"

"People do hurt me. Why do hamsters get more protection than me?"

"If people are hurting you, tell me. I'll protect you son."

"It doesn't bother me. I don't need your help. Am I in big trouble?"

"Not really. Miss Hoffman just wanted me to talk to you. Don't ever do a thing like that again. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." The final bell rang and they heard kids in the hallways leaving.

"You can go." said principal. Freddy got up, grabbing his books, and left the office. As he was walking down the hallway another boy ran over and pushed him into a locker. Freddy gave him a brief expression of frightening fury then let his expressions go blank. He just looked at the boy.

"Hey, freak! I heard you killed Miss Hoffman's hamsters. You really are the Son of a Hundred Maniacs aren't you?" The boy pushed Freddy's books to the ground and got in his face. After hearing her name, Miss Hoffman walked into the hallway just as the boy was about to punch Freddy.

"Donald Thompson! You leave him alone! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she shouted. Donald backed away and looked at her.

"Apologize, now!" she demanded, reaching them.

"Sorry." Donald said through gritted teeth. The look in his eyes was far from apologetic though. The look in his eyes clearly stated that the next time he and Freddy crossed paths one was gonna get hurt.

"Good, no go home before I call your mother." Donald ran out of the school. Miss Hoffman turned to Freddy and helped him pick up his books.

"I want you to know that I'm not mad at you anymore. You're a good kid Fred. Don't let Donald get to you." she smiled at him and he gave her a curious look before walking away. The principal walked out of his office and saw the whole exchange. Miss Hoffman turned and jumped at seeing him.

"Hello. Did you see that? Absolutely ridiculous. Donald needs an attitude adjustment." she said to him. He just looked at her.

"Donald is a good kid." he said to her. She gave him a confused look.

"Did you see all that? Donald needs to know that bullying is something that is not tolerated in a school."

"I saw."

"And you didn't think it would be good to stop him from hurting that poor boy?"

"Listen, you're young and new here. Not even married yet. You don't know how things are run here when it comes to that boy. Krueger is...different."

"Excuse me? He is a little boy that just needs some kindness."

"Do you know his story?"

"Yes I do. If there is something wrong with him he should be treated kindly or at least normally not worse. He's a very intelligent boy as well. He could be something great if people other than only myself would treat him in a civilized manner. He's the smartest student I have. I've seen his grades and with his math alone the boy could build cities by himself."

"He is sick. Literally. He has inherited what ever his estranged maniac father had. Even his mother didn't want him. It's not his fault but...I can't blame Donald for his behavior. He's only a boy as well. He just sees someone odd and doesn't know how to handle it. For Christ's sake the boy just today savagely killed your hamsters."

"He is sick, yes. That certainly doesn't mean you all treat him like a leper. You're all hurting that boy in a way you don't even see. Can you imagine how alone he feels? Sadly, I can understand kids like Donald doing such but you...you are an adult. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"If you don't watch it you'll be fired. I'm still your boss."

"If you're gonna fire me for sticking up for a constantly bullied student then go ahead. It won't be heavy on my conscience." With that she walked away.

By the time Miss Hoffman left the building a few minutes later, giving the principal a dirty look on her way out, Freddy reached his street. He went into the backyard of 1428 Elm Street and opened the cellar doors. He walked down and closed them. Running over to the door of the more hidden side of the basement, he pulled out a key and unlocked it. Closing the door behind him, he went over to the table and sat his books down. He went to the other side of the table where dozens of pieces of his foster father's long gone Ford's motor lay out. He had taken the whole motor apart in the past two days. Now he planned to put it all back together. After only five minutes he heard slow, heavy footsteps on the basement stairs. He quickly threw a dirty, old towel over the motor and opened a book. Seconds later a drunken man swung open the door.

"What you doin down here boy?" he slurred.

"Reading." replied an innocent looking Freddy.

"Down here?"

"Yeah."

"You lyin to me boy?"

"No."

"Put the damn book down and come here. It's time to take your medicine."

Freddy put the book down and calmly walked to his foster father. The drunken man took off his belt and swung it through the air. The whole five minutes the beating lasted, Freddy never let a sound escape him. After the drunk left he walked back to his table. His hands began to shake, not with sadness but fury. He heard a small scuffling sound and saw a mouse on the floor sniffing something. He walked over and slowly put his foot on the mouse's tail. The mouse squeaked and squeaked trying to get away. While there he reached over to his table and grabbed a screwdriver. He bent down close to the mouse and held the screwdriver above it. The mouse squeaked and squirmed even more.

"Is it scary? Do you feel unsafe?" he whispered to it, an icy edge to his voice that no 8 year old should possess. He slowly put the end of the screwdriver on the mouse's skull and pushed down. The skull made a small cracking noise and blood poured out as the squeaking stopped. He watched the bloodlines spread on the floor. He liked them. The dark red crawling along the dirty basement floor. He liked the terrified squeaking sounds. He liked the frantic movement to escape. He liked the painful squeaks as the creature's last second arose. He like these because he no longer experienced them. He couldn't remember the last time he was afraid of his foster father, Donald Thompson, or anyone. He had never become panic stricken and tried to escape. He had never cried, at least in his memory. He felt something he couldn't name. It's name was power. Power, the wonderful feeling of fearlessness and confidence. Power, giving the determination to do anything he wanted. Power, causing the awful, addicting feeling of making others feel unprotected and inferior. Power, that was the ability he found in harming others. The power that would cause Springwood's worst tragedy, until after his death that is.


	3. Glory Days?

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter 3: Glory Days?

"Everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge

and I'm about to break! I need a little room to breath, cause I'm

one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!" -One Step Closer by Linkin Park

The lunch bell rang and students headed to the cafeteria. Donald Thompson spotted Fred Krueger only a few feet ahead of him. He jogged forward and fell in step with Freddy, putting his arm around his shoulders as if they were pals.

"How's it goin, Krueger?" he asked.

"Oh, leave him alone Donald." said a young girl behind them. He turned his head.

"Worry about yourself, Loretta. Looney Toon, here doesn't even know where he is I'll bet. Do you Freak?" he asked turning back to Freddy.

"Get off me, now." said Freddy in a dangerously calm tone.

"Ooo...or what? I don't think I will." Freddy turned and his fist landed in Donald's stomach. All the beatings and torment he'd taken his whole life had finally made him snap. Donald hadn't even registered what happened when Freddy's knee came up and smashed his nose, causing blood to spray everywhere. Freddy wrapped his hand around Donald's throat and pinned him against the wall, holding enough pressure on Donald's trachea to keep him unable to move. Freddy was relishing this moment. He had always kept calm, silent, and taken his beatings and torment. Something had just awakened inside of him the way he'd had a realization that afternoon in his basement with the mouse years before. He saw, felt the blood running down and over his hand, staining the bottom of his sleeve. He gave Donald a sinister smile when he saw the fear in those brown eyes.

"Aw...is little Donnie frightened? Has mean ole Freddy scared you? Can you taste your blood Donald? It's real salty isn't it? Is your sight growing dim yet? Death can't be so bad. I think I should send you into that darkness and see if your God can bring you back."

Just as Donald's sight was disappearing and he could no longer gasp for breath, Freddy was pulled off of him. Donald dropped to his knees and the student that pulled Freddy off put his hand on Donald's shoulder.

"You okay, Don?" he asked.

Donald nodded and the student, Dale Lane, turned to Freddy who was leaning against he opposite wall, expressionless.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked Freddy. Before a response the principal reached them. He pointed to the three of them.

"All of you. Come with me right now." he ordered. Dale helped Donald up and the three of them followed the principal to his office. The principal slammed his door so roughly that the walls shook, all but the principal and Freddy winced.

"What the hell just happened?" he nearly shouted the words.

"That crazy son of a bitch attacked me!" panted Donald, pointing at Freddy.

"Is this true?" asked the principal.

"Yes." stated Freddy calmly.

"He nearly strangled me!" shouted Donald.

"Lower your voice and take the tissues for your nose. Why the hell would you try to strangle him?" the principal asked Freddy.

"He was harassing me. Again." stated Freddy.

"Were you? You tell me the truth boy." the principal asked Donald.

"Yeah, but not violently!" exclaimed Donald.

"Why did you hit him then Fred?" asked the principal.

"He had his hands on me. I told him to get off and he said no. So I hit him. I suppose I got carried away. I just happen to get sick of people touching me." Freddy finished with almost a snarl on the last sentence, anger beginning to seep through again. In his eyes was that almost inhuman, murderous fury that he always tried to hide. Until now.

"Alright. Calm down son. What did you do Dale?" asked the principal.

"I pulled Krueger off and yelled at him."

"While using extreme profanity."

"Sorry, I thought the moment was serious enough to say 'fuck'. "

"Shut your mouth Dale. Detention tomorrow for profanity. If you aren't there, I'll make it a Saturday school. Now get the hell out of my office."

Dale bit his lip and left, also slamming the door with all his might.

"You two...this gets really old you know. Only change is that today Fred isn't the one bleeding. I hope that was good enough vengeance Freddy. This had better be out of both your systems. You are both Seniors. You are setting examples and as usual they are bad ones. You are both due to graduate in two weeks. I expect this to be your last visit to my office. That goes for both of you. Donald, detention the rest of the week for instigating and harassment. Go to the nurse and get your nose cleaned up." Donald nodded and left. The principal turned to Freddy.

"You...you are suspended the rest of the week. Be happy it's not expulsion. I want you out of the school as soon as you leave my office. You are not permitted to finish out the day. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You can get out as well."

Freddy walked out of the office and school. After a decent amount of time he reached the factory that the town had only recently shut down but didn't have the money to demolish. He went through a familiar path down to its basement. The past few years he'd gotten payed to work the boiler in the place since he was the only one who could do it right. Even though he was as young as he was they allowed him and appreciated his help. It was now a place he went to be alone. He unlocked the door and walked in. After dropping the key and his hat on the newly built table he lay down on the bed he'd built a couple weeks before. His sanctuary would eventually become a dungeon of hell for others and his own death chamber. While contemplating recent events he came to a conclusion. He'd get them. All of them. Not just Donald and Dale but all that had chanted that awful song to him. All that had hurt him. Boys, girls, foster father, he'd make them hurt. He'd make them cry. If it was the last thing he ever did. He wasn't sure how yet, but if he had to wait he would.

**(I'd like to thank my most recent reviewer...it's wonderful to have another reader...and just to add Fred does have light green eyes...Robert Englund does and they never made him change his eye colour for the role...my Nightmare stories are all based around Wes Craven's original and the rest of the original series...as well as the real Fred Krueger...Rob Englund...you couldn't pay me to write off the shitty remake let alone watch it...even Robert and I think Wes have stated how awful it is and they(at least Robert) were excited to see it...if anyone should criticize it it should be the orignators...)**


	4. Becoming

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or the characters involved...i'd also like to point out i'm writing from the original series..the real Fred Krueger...you know..the one made by Wes Craven...played by the ONLY real Freddy...Robert Englund...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter 4: Becoming

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess

that I feel like a monster!" - Monster by Skillet

The light of dawn reached through the kitchen windows of 1428 Elm and painted the whole room. Fred Krueger was staring at a suit he needed to have on within the hour. He sighed and pulled the pants on. Once dressed, tie and all, he walked out to his porch.

"Hey. Ready?" asked Stanley, his soon to be brother-in-law, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"Sure." replied Fred, successfully faking a nervous grin.

"Aren't you a man of few words."

"Sure."

"Carl should be here soon. I wish you guys were having a reception. Anywho, we need to talk." Stanley turned to him with a serious expression.

"What about?" asked Fred, already having guessed what was coming next.

"My baby sister."

"Because I'm marrying her." Fred stated, deciding to not play stupid. He resented people considering him slow anyway. Although it did save him from having to talk to people.

"Yes. I'ma tell you once and only once. If you hurt her...I'll fuckin cut you in half. I'd do it without a second's hesitation, I swear to God. Understand me?"

"Sure." said Fred honestly but used to barely talking. Stanley wasn't sold due to the lack of more wording.

"I mean it." he said almost angrily.

"I heard you. I understand." replied Fred almost just as fiercely. His immediate reaction to people repeating things to him was to retort with fury due to many acting as if he was slow. It had been a while since anyone had treated him like that but due to it all throughout his childhood he wasn't used to controlling anger from that yet. Now, people just ignored him. Which suited him just fine. He didn't wanna talk to most people in this town anyway. Stanley looked as though he accepted Fred's answer entirely and went back to being happy.

"Okay. Good. Here's Carl, let's go get you married then." said Stanley. Regardless of the smile he was still weary of Fred. He pushed the feeling in his gut aside as just being a protective big brother. Fred saw the mistrust behind the smile the whole time. He was good at seeing how people really felt. It didn't bother him a tad bit. Regardless of the threat, Fred was far from afraid of anything let alone Stanley. He gave Stanley a smile and saw the man accept and believe it. Fred had also recently found he was very good at lying, and used this skill often. He didn't yet know how much more use he'd get out of this skill in the coming years.

xxxxxxxxxx

The small, quiet wedding went off without a hitch and the early morning hours of the following day found the two newlyweds lying in bed. He'd been much more gentle than originally planned that night. Due to the fact that she'd confided in him that he was her first. Despite her being in her early twenties she'd still kept to herself until marriage. Fred being about five years older, hadn't and took advantage of that experience. Of course for him it hadn't been anyone in town. He'd had to go to neighboring towns for a short date or a hidden whorehouse. He knew she wouldn't be able to tell if he was being too rough and planned to take advantage of that at some point. Still, he'd decided at the last minute to be kind and gentle at least for their wedding night. She was one of the only people who'd always been kind to him so he figured it was only right he be the same to her, for now. He was still often caught off guard by how kind she was to him. That was due to her treating him the way no one ever had. She honestly loved him and he didn't really know how to react to that. It even took him a while to figure out that she loved him, let alone to grasp what it was. Still, he felt he wasn't capable of that emotion if that's what it was. He didn't even know how to try and thought it unimportant.

He closed his eyes again and kept them closed for a while. Dozing until he needed to get up. After a short two hours of light sleep his eyes opened and he looked at his clock. Getting up he slowly got dressed. Once again wearing something decent for his new job interview. He'd used up all of his foster father's insurance money and was now forced to work rather than fixing up areas of the old factory that he still considered his sanctuary. Once dressed, he went downstairs and made coffee. He took it into the basement and drank it while moving things around, including an old rebuilt Ford motor. The motor was going to be a pain in the ass to lift so he resolved to move it when he got home so he wouldn't ruin his clothes. Nothing really needed to be moved, he was merely used to coming down here to enjoy his only other sanctuary. He'd taken up the habit of re-doing things to take up time. He'd built up that motor a counted 26 times since it made its way to his side of the basement long ago. After fifteen more minutes of his usual ritual he went back upstairs, dropping his cup in the sink on his way out of the kitchen. He went to the door and stopped. He sighed and supposed a husband was required to say goodbye to his wife before leaving for work. Slowly turning, he quietly made his way up the stairs and back into their room. Creeping over to the bed he tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Once again, Fred was slightly caught off guard by the fact that when she smiled at him it was affectionate rather than full of malice or a fake smile entirely. He recovered from surprise without it ever being noticed, as usual.

"I'm going." he said.

"I didn't know you worked today."

"It's my first day. Technically I don't work there yet but I was told be ready to start anyway."

"Oh, I see. Good luck, just in case." she said, her voice tired.

"Yeah, thanks then." he replied, managing to smile as she grabbed part of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and pulled back. She smiled at him again and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. He walked downstairs and outside.

xxxxxxxxx

Seated in a familiar office he found himself across from an empty Springwood Elementary Principal's seat. He almost felt like a kid again waiting to be reprimanded, question, and judged. When the door opened he expected the fat man he'd hated to walk in and was utterly caught off guard when an older woman walked in. A woman he recognized even. He even managed a real smile this time causing her to smile and seem pleased to see him.

"Nice to see you again Fred." said Miss Hoffman.

"Sure. Hi." he said. She didn't mind his shortness in speech. She was totally aware that was how he felt comfortable speaking to others.

"Well, sit down." she said taking her seat. Fred sat back down.

"I'm in here and not in trouble." he stated.

"I noticed. Must be nice. So, I'm not sure if you can tell but you're really the only person who has applied for this job."

"I noticed." he said.

"Well, that basically means you've got it. You don't have a criminal record so the state can't argue that you're unfit to be around children. You're taking over for Earl since he's retiring soon. I don't see why you shouldn't have the job. You're a hard worker. I do however wish you'd have applied for a better job somewhere else."

"Why?" he asked, utterly confused as to why she'd be worried about how good a job he had.

"Because I remember when you were in school here. You were always way above your classmates Fred. Especially excelling in mathematics and I hear in mechanics during high school. You're too smart to be a janitor Fred."

"Oh well. I don't mind this job. It's a job." he said, entirely satisfied with his decision.

"Alright then. You can start today if you like. By the way, you'll work at the high school on some days to help Earl."

"Okay."

"You're supposed to go meet Earl at the high school." she said.

"Alright." Fred got up as she did.

"I'll walk you out. I have to go meet with the kindergarten class and some parents anyway."

"Okay." He said following her out.

They reached the end of the elementary's main hall and Miss Hoffman was stopped by a younger woman. Fred stopped too, out of mere curiosity.

"I have a few things for you to look over for next years class and-" she said very quickly.

"Okay, okay. It's fine. We've got time. Are many people here yet?" said Miss Hoffman.

"Yeah. Nearly everyone."

"Alright go meet them and I'll be there in a minute." she replied.

"Okay." said the young teacher hurrying back to her class, they could hear several little kids shouting and laughing.

"Well, I suppose I may see you later today Fred. If not, I'll see you tomorrow." said Miss Hoffman.

"Okay. Bye." said Fred, walking out. On his way out he glimpsed a very familiar face on the steps. A small girl, probably 4, was running from a stressed looking Donald Thompson in his rookie Springwood Police uniform. She reached the steps and nearly fell. He charged towards her and looked like he was about to have a heart attack before he saw she was okay. He let out a shaky sigh that caught when he noticed Fred. Brown eyes met light green for the first time in a few years. Fred hadn't had to see Donald everywhere he went for years until now. The little girl tugged on Donald's hand twice before giving up, since he was ignoring her.

"Daddy!" she squeaked. Fred looked down at her and back at Donald. Donald hadn't taken his eyes away from Fred. Thompson's eyes still held nothing but contempt for Fred. The little girl gave her father an angry look and folded her arms.

"I think your kid would like your attention, _Officer_." said Fred, his voice full of mocking and his own contempt for Donald. Donald opened his mouth to say something foul to Fred but seemed to realized his daughter was with him.

"Thanks." he spat at Fred. Fred smiled, relishing that Donald was biting his tongue.

"Daddy." said the little girl.

"Yes? What is it Julie?" Donald asked the little girl, still not taking his glare away from Fred.

"I wanna go in Daddy." said Julie, pouting.

"Yeah. Alright. Sorry sweet pea, Daddy was just talking to an old...classmate." said Donald, finally looking back down at his first born daughter. She jumped up and let go of his hand running up the steps again. This time she did trip, her foot catching the top step. Fred stuck his hand out and caught her before the cement did. She clung to Fred's arm before Donald got there. Donald picked her up and quickly gave her a kiss, hugging her tightly. He merely looked at Fred before going inside. Fred smiled and walked down the steps.

"Asshole." he murmured. He got into his car and shut the door. As he went to put the keys in the ignition he stopped. He began to laugh.

"It's so simple!" he chuckled out loud. He laughed some more. He sat there after laughing and listened to his thoughts. _Their kids. Their bratty little shits that act and look just like them. Those little fuckers that will never know. How did I not see this earlier? Imagine how much crying they'll do. How angry and scared they'll be. Even Officer Dickhead. I can see him crying right now. Those stupid bastards should have beat me to death._ He hushed his thoughts by turning on the car and driving to the high school to meet his new collegue. A sinister smile still on his face as his mind turned back to rapid thought. Already processing plans. Feeling that power he felt when he saw the mouse in his basement and was thinking of stepping on it. Feeling the first part of a plan that gives the most power. A plan to steal a life. He'd already killed his foster father and gotten away with it. He knew he could do it. He just had to think this one through a lot more. Becoming a monster, he found, took a lot more planning than most would believe.


	5. Production of Terror

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...i also don't own the song Bleeding Me or the band/name of band Metallica

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter Five: Production of Terror

"I'm diggin my way, I'm diggin my way to something, I'm diggin my way to

something better." - Bleeding Me by Metallica

Fred wandered over to the old factory before heading home. He walked his old familiar path down to his sanctuary. He sat on the bed in thought. _I'll bring them here._ He thought. His face lit up. He was getting closer and closer to being able to begin the bulk of his work. He spent the next hour wandering around the factory's lower level. He was moving things to certain areas so they would become roadblocks and dangerous speed bumps for those that didn't know their way around the factory. He looked at his watch after a while and began marching up the stairs. He figured he should probably get home. A big part of this working was Loretta never suspecting him. She would be the only one close to him, which made her the one he had to worry about the most.

xxxxx

He walked through the front door and was hit with the scent of food. He was far from used to that. The last time he'd walked through the door and smelled food he was younger than six. He followed the oddly pleasant scent into the kitchen and saw Loretta at the stove. He was going to have to get used to these types of things to not be suspected due to little moments of oddness.

"Hi." he said, standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, good day?" she asked, turning with a big smile. Once again, a genuine one.

"Very good actually." he answered, knowing she'd think it was about his legal work. Rather than the new occupation he was taking up. He gave her a genuine smile, although it was over a different subject.

"That's good."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go shower, I guess." he said.

"Okay. Food should be done by the time you get back." she said.

"Okay." he replied. He turned and went up the stairs. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. He took off his boots and socks. Unbuttoning his shirt, he stood in front of the mirror. Taking his shirt off he stared at his scars. The old, old belt marks had faded. The visible ones were from him cutting himself. He was never desperate for attention or suicidal. He just wanted to know what it felt like. Then wanted to see how much blood could come from a certain way you cut. Always curiosity. Looking back now he saw what other good came from it was it kept him tough, durable, and unable to recognize most pain. He could still clearly see the razor scars on his stomach, under the light patch of blond hair that ran along part of his chest and onto his stomach. Looking back up he focused in on one of his eyes. He smiled.

"There he is kids! That's the Bastard Son of A Hundred Maniacs." he said aloud. He chuckled and took off his pants. Stepping into the shower, he turned it on. He just let the hot water run all over him for a while. After washing and rinsing, he got out and pulled a towel over himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He went over to the closet and pulled down a pair of pants. Walking over to his dresser he grabbed a white short sleeve shirt and underwear. After dressing, he pulled some socks on and went back to the bathroom. He hung the towel and grabbed his boots. Emptying what was in his work pants pockets into the pants he wore now. He went downstairs. He'd get the clothes later or Loretta would get to them first. He left his boots at the front door and went into the kitchen.

He didn't pay too much attention to what he was eating, he just ate. He was happy to be able to eat something from someone that actually knew how to cook rather than something he simply tossed unto the stove.

After a dinner that seemed to last forever to Fred, due to him always being by himself, he found himself wearing only his underwear and in bed. Loretta was in the shower. She wasn't taking a long time, he simply didn't take nearly any time to do things. He didn't know quite what to do with himself so he just got comfortable in bed. The light was still on even. She came out of the bathroom in a towel. He pretended to be asleep. He knew since last night was her first night that she'd be sore and didn't see what he'd gain in hurting her in that manner yet. He knew there were other things they could do but figured he'd save them for the rough days since they weren't all too pleasant, at least for her. He felt like getting decent sleep. A few moments later he heard the light click off and felt the bed move as she slid in beside him. He felt her get closer to him and put her hand on his. Her breathing becoming softer told him ten minutes later that she'd fallen asleep. He didn't open his eyes or move. He just stayed the way he was and let his mind evaluate plans until he fell asleep.

xxxxxx

He awoke the next morning at the same time he always did. He'd slept a decent amount of hours but still felt tired. As he readied himself for work he slowly recalled his dream. It was actually a nightmare. He hadn't had a nightmare in years, at least not one he remembered in the morning. He'd even woken up sweating. What he remembered was being in some sort of giant box of flames. There was fire everywhere around him. He could feel the heat, could see his skin bubbling then sliding off his bones. He couldn't turn, couldn't move at all except to look at the effect of the flames on his skin. It was a nightmare that had seemed as though it lasted forever rather than the usual where it feel like it was only five minutes long.

After getting dressed he headed over to the elementary school. Walking in he went right to the janitor's closet. Earl was there.

"Mornin." said Earl. Earl was an old black man that had lived in Springwood all his life. One of the few blacks in town. All of them in town were his family. Earl had a son that was in Fred's year named Matt. Matt had always been kind to Fred. He and Fred were the outcasts. Matt for his skin, Fred for his heritage then his oddness.

"Morning." said Fred, almost groggily.

"I'll be at that damned High School all day today. That means you on yo own here. If somethin happens and I need ya at the otha school I'll call the office here. If not then, bye. Have a good night." said Earl, walking past Fred. Fred didn't say a thing. He simply turned around. He decided to walk the halls. As he was halfway down a hall he heard some shouting around the corner somewhere. Before he could further investigate a small form came hurrying toward him. Little Julie Thomson was running as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. She was laughing however, which made it easy to know where she had gone. As Julie was about to run around Fred's legs, he stooped and picked her up.

"Where are you goin?" he asked her playfully, lightly poking her nose. She had Donald's eyes, yet her's were more innocent and sensitive.

"Away." she answered in a whisper.

"Ah, from the big, mean ole teacher?" he asked her, whispering back as though afraid to be heard.

Julie nodded.

"Where were you gonna go?" he asked her.

"There." she replied, pointing at the nearest door. It was the door to the basement.

"I don't think so. There's monsters down there. Big scary things that wanna hurt you. That's why you stay up here. Unless a big person goes down there with you." he replied, still using the voice an adult uses when speaking to a small child.

"Oh." she said. At that moment the teacher came around the corner.

"Sorry, Julie. Maybe some other time I could take you down there and show you how scary it is, then we could hide in a better spot. Okay?" Fred whispered to Julie. Julie pouted then nodded.

"Now what are you doin botherin our new janitor?" the teacher asked Julie.

Julie shrugged. The teacher laughed. Fred gave Julie half a smile and handed her over to the teacher. As the teacher walked away, Julie lay on the teacher's shoulder and waved at Fred who waved back.

xxxx

The rest of Fred's day was mainly slow with no entertainment or interest. After he'd eaten supper at home he told Loretta he had work to do in the basement. He went into his side of it and sat on his old stool. _Plans._ He thought. He needed plans. _But first I need a weapon. Something untracable. Something painful. Something I've made._ He thought. He looked around the room and a box by a few of the tools on the main counters caught his eye. He didn't remember what it was. Walking over he opened it. It was a bunch of razors. Long razors. While still holding the box he looked around. _A rope? Club with razors?_ His thoughts stopped when he rested his eyes on a pair of work gloves. He chuckled aloud. _Too easy. I love it._ He walked over to the gloves, still holding the razor box. Being right handed he took the right glove and lay it out flat. He took a razor for each finger and set them down on the glove. He liked it just by glancing at it. He briefly thought about doing both gloves then realized it would be to hard to be coordinated the way he needed to. He stared at the razors on the glove. He'd get any extra tools or items from the factory. There was all kinds of leftover stuff still lying around. He'd have the glove finished in two days and five after that he'd pick a kid. As badly as he wanted it to be the Thompson kid, just to hit Donald first, he knew it was too risky. Donald was a cop and would turn it on Fred immediately. He had his plans for the destruction of Springfield's peace of mind all set. He set every thing down and walked out. Locking the door behind him. He deposited the key in his pocket and made his way upstairs. Once in his room he quietly undressed and slid into bed. As he began to doze he wondered why he'd had the fire nightmare almost hoping he'd have it again so he could figure out its meaning. Before his thoughts could get very far, sleep claimed him. He didn't have the nightmare again, and wouldn't. It would instead, become his tragic reality in a few years.


	6. Act II

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter Six: Act Two

_Tis now the very witching time of night,_

_ When curchyards yawn, and Hell itself breaths out._

_ Contagion to this world. Now I could drink hot blood, and do such_

_ bitter business as the day would quake to look on. - Hamlet in Hamlet Prince of Denmark: Act II, Scene II_

It had been an uneventful week, normal for Springwood. Fred had finally gotten much more used to Loretta and was able to react in a normal manner to her now. He had been spending all his free time in the basement working on his weapon of destruction. The glove he was working on had finally been finished and sharpened by ten thirty that night. He sat there looking at it. Entranced and in love with what he'd built. He picked it up with his left hand and pulled it onto his right. It was heavy and its weight caused his right shoulder to drop a bit. He quickly spread his fingers and smiled widely at the fierce sound the blades made passing each other. He stared at the blades moving as he moved his fingers. He brought the glove down to his left hand and let the blades lightly run over his hand. One of them cut him easily. He watched the blood run down the blade and fell even more in love with his creation. He brought the glove towards his face and licked his blood off the blade. He smiled and after fifteen minutes of playing with the glove, set it down on his table. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly eleven. He sighed and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He already had a kid picked out. One that had walked home the majority of the week. All he had to do was get the kid. That was the only part that could go wrong. Locking his door he went upstairs and made his way into his bedroom.

The light was still on and he wondered what Loretta was doing. They hadn't had sex since that first night due to Fred at first wanting to give her time then being way more interested in building his glove. He opened the door and walked in. She was reading and he got undressed sliding into bed. She put down her book and got up to turn off the light. Once the light was off she was stopped on her way back to the bed by his voice.

"Take it off." he said. His voice at its usual calm state. She was caught off guard. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness quickly and he could see her. She slowly took off her nightdress.

"Come here." he ordered. She climbed onto the bed and before she could get to him he pushed her onto her back. He didn't give her a chance to do anything else. He decided tonight was the night to begin taking advantage of his experience over her and thrust himself inside her with all his force. She tried to scream at the pain of it but he put his left hand over her mouth. He kept up his speed and fierocity, and eventually her muffled screams became moans. She still drug her nails down his back regardless. After both had reached their final climax he pulled out and lay down, panting. She scooted up to her pillow and lay down, also panting. She fell asleep from exhaustion quickly, he stayed awake a while longer. Looking at where they had fucked he noticed coloured spots on the blanket. One, he noticed, was from her which didn't surprise him. He knew how rough he was being. The other he couldn't figure out though. Then he noticed that he'd never bandaged his left hand where he let his glove cut him. Sure enough, looking over at Loretta he could see a slight red line of his blood over her mouth. From the feeling on his back he figure she'd probably scratched him deep enough that he was bleeding there too. He fell asleep only a few minutes after coming to the realization that his back was bleeding.

xxxxxx

The day had seemed to drag on forever. Finally, it was five minutes til the bell rang. Fred was listening for it more eagerly than the kids. When the bell rang he left his key in the janitor closet for Earl who was supposed to do the after school mopping there that day. He walked out the back door and to his car, keeping a certain distance from a little girl that was in kindergarten. The girl's name was Amanda Grey. He found it so right that his first be named after his bitch of a mother. She stopped at the road and looked back and forth. She crossed the street and Fred quickly got in his car, pulling out and going down the street parallel. When she reached the street before Elm he pulled up next to her. She looked at him and smiled a friendly smile.

"Hi." she said.

"What are you doing walking all this way by yourself?" he asked her.

"Going home." she replied.

"You want a ride?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she said, a little confused now.

"It's only down the street. I live right by your house. My name's Fred. I live at 1428. You know which house that one is?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Um...okay then." she said foolishly trusting him. She skipped to the passenger's side of the car and got in. She sat next to him and he slowly took off.

"Are you our new cleaning guy?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm the new cleaning guy. Is your Mommy or Daddy home?" he asked her.

"No. My baby sister Tina is really little and got sick. So Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital with her. They gave me a key cause I'm a big girl now." she said proudly.

"Ah. I see. Do you want to come play a game with me for a while?" he asked her.

"Um...what kind of game?"

"Oh, I don't know. Hide and Seek?" he asked her.

"I love that game! But I don't know where we are going." she said slowly.

"Just where I like to play. My favourite place. It's only a few minutes away. I can't play it alone you know."

"Um...I guess so." she said.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah! Let's go." she said excitedly. She had been home alone for an hour or so every day this week due to Tina being sick and was lonely and bored. Her Mom and Dad had said to not go play with friends but since Fred was an adult she figured she wouldn't be in trouble.

"Okay." he said giving her a friendly smile. He pulled into the parking lot of the old factory and she followed him out.

"Are we goin in there?" she asked him.

"Yep." he said, smiling at her. She followed him in and they walked down to the basement. She was getting more and more uncomfortable the further they went into the factory.

"Mister, I wanna go home. I don't think we should play here." she said stopping. He looked at her.

"Why? I thought you wanted to play." he said.

"Well...okay." she said, thinking about how little she'd have to do at home. While here, at least, she had a friend. Or so she thought.

"Okay then. You go hide and I'll come find you okay?" he said once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay. Don't count fast." she said. She slowly ran off when she watched him cover his eyes. After a minute he uncovered his eyes and pulled his glove out of his coat pocket. He put it on.

"One, two Freddy's comin for you!" he shouted. He heard her giggle somewhere and slowly headed in that direction, claw closed but on.

She peaked out and saw him on his way toward her and decided to cheat. She crept around to the next hallway and hid behind the big boiler that Fred kept working. She heard a noise behind her and turned. He took the chance to come from the other side and clinked open the claws. She turned towards him and was too terrified to scream until he sliced his claws through the air and dug them into her stomach. Then all her tiny body was able to do was squeak while tears streamed down her face. Fred relished the moment. He saw that his blades were so long they went all the way through her, the tips out of her back. He pulled them out and smiled at her.

"Your Mommy and Daddy shouldn't have had you walk home. And they really shouldn't have teased me." he said to her. She was already in a coma from the shock and blood loss. It only took a few more seconds for her to fully die. After she was dead he dropped her and stood staring at her and the glove.

"Amen." he said. Then he cackled. He found an old blanket and wrapped her in it. He carried her over to the furnace. He stripped her clothes off her and tossed them, with her bag, in the furnace. He rolled her over and used his claws to draw lines on her tiny back. He then put her back in the dirty blanket. He lit a cigarette and checked on the boiler before laying on his bed. He lay there in thought. _No remorse. Not a bit. In fact, I feel great. I feel...relieved. But, I'm far from done. Where to put her...I suppose her house works. Just take her back and drop her in the lawn. Ha! That would be a sight this piece of shit town wouldn't ever forget. _He thought. He lay there revelling in the moment he'd just had until he saw it was getting dark. He decided to take her back now. He got up, grabbed her, and made his way out to his car. He dropped her in the trunk. Standing for a moment he breathed the fresh air in deeply. Before he could get in the driver's seat he heard sirens, coming towards him. Oddly enough, he was still entirely calm. Even when he saw the Springwood PD car come to a stop next to him. The driver got out.

"Hey, Krueger isn't it?" he asked. The man looked scared and determined. He was young. Fred recognized him from school too. The man was Alan Garcia. He was in Fred's year. Never really hung out with Thompson but was kinda a friend to him. He never gave Fred any attention though either, not even to tease when he was really young.

"Yes, Sir. How can I help you?" asked Fred, knowing what he was gonna say.

"A little girl went missing some time earlier today. Amanda Grey. Ever seen her before?" asked the rookie cop.

"Maybe. I'm the new elementary janitor so I probably have but I don't know her by name." replied Fred.

"Alright. Have you seen any little kids roaming out here?" he asked Fred, looking past him into the car.

"Nope. I thought kids were told to not come down here anyway."

"Most of them are and don't. Just asking. Why are you out here?" he asked. He was starting to slightly get on Fred's nerves but Fred was aware that the guy was simply being a good cop.

"I was checking up on the factory's boiler." replied Fred, honestly. He had come out here to do that as well.

"Why? The place was shut down."

"I used to run the boiler there for a few years. When they closed down it basically became my workshop. My basement is a bit too cluttered now that I'm married so I use that factory basement most of the time."

"Yeah, I know how that is. You lose a lot of space, really quickly. Okay then. You have a good night. If you see or hear anything funny give us a call." said the rookie getting back into his car and driving off.

Fred watched him leave and got in his car. On his way back onto Elm Street he realized it was too risky to leave the kid in the yard at the moment. He'd have to wait until really late. Once home, he went in through the basement and left her in his side. He'd wait another hour or so then drop her off. The police could only roam around for so long before admitting there was nothing to find. He went upstairs and into the kitchen. Loretta was in the living room. She hadn't heard him come inside. He walked in the living room and sat next to her while she watched end of the evening news. He'd learned how to behave normally as a husband and put his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised and pleased to see her lean against him. He wondered if she'd been able to figure out how rough he was being last night and was glad to find she hadn't, or that it at least didn't bother her the way it probably others. She didn't look up at him but when she spoke he could tell something had terrified her.

"Have you heard?" she asked him.

"About the Grey kid?" he replied.

"Yes, it's just so awful. I hope she is okay. Were you helping them look?" she asked.

"I did somewhat. I was out at the factory checking on the boiler and before I left a cop told me so I went back in and around the place. It didn't look like anyone at all had been there. Except me, of course." he replied, tightening his arm around her in false concern and comfort.

"I can't remember anyone ever going missing here. We've got such a safe, small town. I don't understand it." she said, nearly crying. She absolutely adored children.

"Don't think about it. I'm sure they'll have found her by tomorrow. She probably just ran off to a friend's house and got lost or something." said Fred.

She didn't reply except to snuggle to him even more. He waited and waited. When the tv went off air he realized she was asleep on him. He quietly picked her up and took her upstairs almost exactly the way he had when they got married. Once upstairs he lay her on the bed and simply tossed his side of the blanket on her. He crept back downstairs and into the basement. He opened the door and totally ignored the stench. Picking up the blanket he crept outside and walked along the alley to reach the Greys' home. Once there he quickly, quietly unwrapped her and dropped her at their backdoor. He kept a hold of the blanket and crept home. Going inside he tossed the blanket in his room, locked it, and went upstairs. He showered and got into bed. All the while smiling. He had never smiled so much in his life and it was making his cheeks hurt. Once in bed he fell into a peaceful sleep, as one would after a hard day's work. He had put her under their blanket as well and even went as far as to pull her towards him and embrace her before falling asleep. He was amazed at how good a mood that put him in. He fell asleep, waiting for the screams next morning that would surely come. When young opened her back door and saw her little girl all mangled and naked. Her screams would echo throughout the tiny town of Springwood and open the door for an era of terror that the town would desperately being trying to hide for decades afterwords. And fail. He slept with these thoughts resounding in his mind, not even knowing how true his hopes were. Not yet at least.


	7. Awakened

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter Seven: Awakened

"The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't

control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I

just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It

comes awake and I can't control it." - Monster by Skillet

Fred's premonition was correct as he and Loretta jumped awake the next morning from the sound of a woman screaming. Loretta gave Fred a terrified look as the screaming turned into hysterical crying.

"Stay here." he said to her, faking an expression of concern. She simply nodded. He got up and scrambled into clothes. It was half an hour before he had to be up for work but he put his work clothes on anyway.

"I'll be back." he said as he left the room. She heard him pound down the stairs and go out the front door. She got up and pulled on a robe, following his path. She stayed on the porch.

Fred got outside and went down the sidewalk toward the Grey home, he was doing all he could to not smile. So far, it was everything he'd hoped. As he reached the front walk a police car slammed into park in the street, lights and sirens on. A tired looking Donald Thompson and Todd Garcia got out of the car. They had both been on nightshift due to the girl being missing. A neighbor had called after hearing the screaming. The two rookie cops ran toward the walk and stopped short when they saw Ted Grey, with a dead look in his eyes, holding something. It was a sight they'd never forget. The man was holding his dead daughter's corpse and looked too hurt to cry. His expression made him seem like a zombie. Donald had froze right next to Fred. Fred used all his will power to show an expression of shock and disgust rather than pride and ecstasy.

"Oh, God." said Garcia. He turned around and stooped as his stomach pushed everything in it back up. Him speaking took Donald out of his trance and he looked at Garcia then Fred, who he hadn't noticed yet due to the other sight. Donald and Fred held eye contact for a brief moment.

"Excuse me." said Donald. He wasn't aware he'd even spoken to Fred until he got past him. As he walked to the porch he forced himself to come to his senses. He had a job to do.

"Ted..." he began cautiously.

"She...she...uh..." said Ted, in a daze.

"Ted I need you to...I need you to hand her to me." he said, although that was the last thing he wanted.

"Who?" asked Ted, his mind wasn't handling the situation at all.

"A...Amanda." said Donald hesitantly.

Ted looked down and sounded like he was choking. He squeaked and nearly dropped her to clutch at his chest. Finally grasping what had happened was giving him a heart attack. Ted dropped his deceased daughter and collapsed.

"Garcia! Call for an ambulence!" shouted Donald. Garcia quickly got to the squad car and radioed in for help.

"Someone help me!" shouted Donald. No one moved. Fred looked at everyone and jogged up to the porch. He couldn't help himself. He had to get further into it.

"What do I do?" asked Fred. Donald paused to give him an odd glance, expecting him to be the last person running to help him.

"See if you can find any Asprin in there. Don't expect her help, she's too shook for this." Donald said, motioning to Ted's wife, collapsed in hysterical tears in the doorway.

"Alright." said Fred. He charged in the house and went to the kitchen. It only took a few minutes to find a bottle of asprin. He took out two and went back to the porch. On his way back he glanced into the living room where an infant was on the floor crying. He reached Donald and handed him the pills.

"Ted, if you can hear me you need to chew and swallow these." said Donald. He put the pills in the man's mouth and moved his jaw as Ted tried to himself. Before they could notice a difference an ambulence arrived. Two men jumped out of the back of it with a stretcher and charged toward the them. Donald and Fred moved out of their way. Donald turned to him.

"Is the baby in there alone?" he asked Fred, as more people made their way over to the house. Fred nodded.

"I'll go get it." said Fred. He went inside and found the tiny form. He picked it up and bounced it in a comforting manner. Hushing it calm. It wouldn't stop crying. He carried the baby out to the porch.

"It's okay sweetheart." murmured Fred to the baby as he reached Donald. The stretcher had carried off Ted and a few people made their way over. The coroner hadn't gotten there yet and a few people screamed and started crying as they saw Amanda. Donald's wife, Marge, was crying but still in her right mind. The coroner screeched to a halt next to Donald's squad car and got out, his partner was carrying a bag. They got to the porch and quickly put Amanda's small form inside it. Marge slowly reached the steps as the coroner got off the porch, body in tow.

"Alright, we gotta figure out what to do with her. Her mother is in no state at the moment to take care of her." said Donald to Fred.

"I'll take her." said Marge. Donald rounded on her quickly, recognizing her voice and not happy she was there.

"What the Hell are you doin here?" he asked, he didn't want her seeing any of this.

"Donald, let me take Christina. I've watched her before." said Marge, her voice cracking as she tried to not ball her eyes out. Donald sighed.

"Okay." he nodded at Fred who made his way toward Marge. She gave him a curious glance, having been one to see him run over to help Donald. He handed Christina to Marge and stepped back. Marge was able to hush her, she quickly went back to her house to keep the baby away from as much of that as possible. Donald went over to Ted's wife. No one could hear what was being said but she slowly, in a daze, got up and followed Donald down the steps. He escorted her to the squad car so they could calm her down and take a statement.

Fred followed them and reached the sidewalk as Donald shut the door on her. Donald turned and went to the driver's seat. Before he shut the door he looked at Fred.

"Thanks." said Donald. He quickly shut his door and drove off, lights and siren still on. Fred watched him off, in disbelief that Donald had thanked him. He took one last look at everyone's astonished, disgusted, and frightened faces. Turning he went back to his house to meet Loretta at the door. On his way home he looked down and let himself have a smile. He quickly replaced it with shock and disgust before facing his wife.

"Something terrible happened didn't it Fred?" she asked, scared.

"Yeah, something really terrible." he replied in false sadness.

"That little girl is ..." she couldn't finish her sentence so she waited for Fred to do so for her.

"Dead." he simply stated. Loretta put her face in her hands and Fred walked over and embraced her as she cried. While she wet his shirt with her tears Fred marveled at how easy it was. To kidnap, kill, dispose, and most of all lie to everyone watching you. After a few minutes they went inside and he drank coffee while she calmed down.

"Hey, say bye now because I might still be in the shower when you leave." she said. Her voice had pulled him out of a daze and he looked up a bit startled.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I might still be in the shower when you leave." she replied.

"Why not wait til I've left?" he asked her.

"I have a doctor's appointment to go to. I don't wanna be late." she replied. She walked over to him and they briefly kissed.

"See you after work then. I love you." he said.

"Okay. Love you too, Hun." she replied in a small voice. She hoped her shower would help her get the morning's events out of her mind. She made her way upstairs as he disposed of his coffee mug in the sink.

The streets were oddly empty and it took him a couple minutes less to arrive at the elementary school. Once there he went to go inside but Earl , walking out, stopped him.

"Ain't nuthin to do today." he stated, locking the school. Fred was utterly lost. He knew a kid was found, his artwork of course, but he didn't expect it to shut the school down for the day.

"What?" he asked, he'd barely ever spoken to Earl and the old man was a bit caught off guard.

"There ain't no school. Don't you hear? That missin girl was found dead today. Lotta parents ain't plannin on sendin they kids to school so the elementary is closed fo the day. High School too. Small town fo ya." he said.

"Okay. I guess I'll go back home then." said Fred.

"Don't be surprised if police show up wantin to talk to ya."

"Why?" asked Fred, utterly not concerned.

"They wantin to find the sick sombitch that done this. You the town oddball. They goan wanna talk to ya first. Me second. First the weirdoes then the niggas. I got my aliby. Hope you got one or they goan lock you up today." said Earl, walkin away.

"Well, thanks Earl." shouted Fred. The old man just waved without turnin. Fred got back in his truck and drove home. If Loretta was leaving she'd need the car. He hoped she wasn't plannin on using the trunk for anything since he knew he hadn't checked for blood that may have seeped through the blanket now in his basement. When he got home she hadn't left yet and he checked the trunk. Looking closely he found no marks anywhere. He closed the trunk and went in the house. Walking in he caught her just about to walk out.

"I thought you went to work?" she asked, surprised.

"No school, nothing to clean. Parents aren't sending their kids today after what happened apparently." said Fred, tossing his keys on a table.

"I don't blame them. Well, I'll be home in a little bit then." she said, walking out. Once she shut the door Fred tried to decide what to do.

"Fuck it." he said. He went over to the couch and lay down. He'd kicked his boots off and decided to take a nap.

He awoke a while later to a knock at the door. He slowly got up, rubbing his eyes and answered it. It was a cop.

"Mister Krueger?" asked the officer.

"Yes, what's this about?" he asked the man.

"I need you to come with me please."

"What for?" asked Fred, acting confused. He knew they wanted to interview him. Earl wasn't lying, he knew that earlier.

"For an interrogation." said the officer. Fred almost asked if they had a warrant but figured it would make him seem guilty.

"Alright. Give me a moment so I can leave my wife a note." replied Fred.

"Okay."

Fred walked to the kitchen and wrote on a napkin.

_Cops wanted to talk to me. If I'm not here when you read this I'm with the police._

_ Love, Fred_

He walked back to the door, pulling his boots on and followed the cop to the squad car. The cop opened the back door and Fred got in.

Once at the station he was led into an empty room. He took a seat and a man in a suit came in a few moments later, with the officer that brought him over. The man in the suit was clearly a detective.

"Your name is Fred Krueger correct?" asked the detective.

"Yes, that's right." replied Fred.

"Well, Fred, can I call you Fred?" asked the detective.

"Sure."

"Fred, I'm detective Miller. We have a few things about you that seem a bit suspicious."

"Hi, and like what?"

"Well, let's just start with you tellin me where you were yesterday."

"All day?" asked Fred.

"Tell me everywhere you went yesterday and what you did."

"I got up. Went to the elementary for work. Le-" Fred began, the detective cut him off.

"What did you do at the elementary?"

"Well, I cleaned. That's mainly what a janitor does."

"No need to be a smart ass Fred."

"Well, I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I want the truth."

"Okay...um...I mopped a bit. Cleaned some windows. Want more?" asked Fred, not even trying to be a smart ass just confused as to what the Hell the guy wanted.

"Alright. After work?"

"I went over to the old factory near the edge of town. I was there for a few hours."

"Why?"

"When the place was still running they let me spend a lot of time there and even payed me to fix the boiler. I still keep it running and use the basement for some of my own storage. I work on the boiler and other things there. Just for free time, it clears my head. I enjoy the place."

"How long were you there?"

"I don't know exactly. Pretty late. When I left it was dark. One of your cops showed up while I was there and asked me if I'd seen anything odd. I said no. He told me a kid was missing and asked why I was out there. I told him what I just told you about being out there. After he left I went back into the place and looked around for anything and no one had been there but me."

"What was the officer's name?"

"Garcia. He was at the Grey home today too. He and Thompson."

"Alright. Where did you go when you left?" asked the detective.

"I went home. My wife was on the couch watching the news. I sat with her. She fell asleep. I carried her upstairs and set her in bed. I got a shower then joined her. That was it. We woke up to screaming this morning which is why I went over there. I even helped out Officer Thompson when Ted Grey had a heart attack." stated Fred, calm the entire time. As usual.

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to these cops. I may come by to have your wife confirm the evening's events concerning you. Until then, you're free to go. Thank you for your co-operation." said the detective.

"Not a problem. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know." said Fred getting up. The detective nodded and Fred walked out. The cop that drove him followed.

"I can take you back to your home if you like." said the officer.

"Okay. Thanks." said Fred, getting back in the car. The cop dropped him off at his house. Fred saw that Loretta was home and made his way inside. As soon as he shut the door he heard her hang up the phone and she stood in the hallway.

"You're not in trouble are you?" she asked, anxiously.

"No, they just wanted to know what I did at the factory last night. Where I was and whatnot." he stated, taking his boots off again.

"Okay that's good. I have something to tell you." she said, she was excited again he noticed.

"What? Something happen?" he asked. Not for a second ever expecting what her answer was.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

***(**yes i'm making you all wait til next chapter to hear how he deals with this...muahahahahaha...**)***


	8. Uncertainty

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter 8: Uncertainty

"Caught under the wheel's roll, I take the leech I'm bleeding me. Can't

stop to save my soul, I take the leash that's leading me." - Bleeding Me by Metallica

"Wh-what?" asked Fred. He was honestly surprised. He was unable to control his real feelings for the first time in a very long time. He never expected or even thought it would happen. He didn't even know what to think. He knew he had to pretend to be excited though. He had to force himself over the shock first, of course.

"We're having a baby, Fred." said Loretta, a little weary of his response being an odd stutter rather than excitement.

Fred swallowed his uncontrolled, incomprehensible feelings and put on a smile.

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice holding excitement this time.

"Doctor said so." replied Loretta, satisfied with his response now.

"Oh wow, that's so great!" he exclaimed. He made his way over to her and embraced her. She seemed more than pleased with his response. She clung to him affectionately. As they embraced, he thought of a brilliant idea to get away from her for a while.

"Hun?" he asked, still holding her.

"Yeah?" she replied. He let go and stood back a little bit.

"I'm gonna gather some stuff from the factory and bring it here to work in the basement. I'm gonna build a crib." he said, still showing excitement. In his voice as well as expression.

"Oh, good idea. Okay, I'll see you in a bit then. How long you think you'll be?"

"A while probably. On second thought, I'll have more space at the factory. I might just do it there. Is that alright?" he asked her permission. Which was more than odd. She couldn't believe it and jumped on it happily. Not even thinking other than with excitement that he was asking her. Her response, thoughts and all, were just what he wanted.

"Yeah! I understand." she replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while." he said. He pulled his boots back on, again. He walked out and went to his car. Knowing he'd convinced and tricked her into thinking he was an over excited soon-to-be father, he felt a little more at ease with the situation. Pulling out of the driveway in his truck, he made his way toward the factory. Once there, he put the truck in park and sat still. He leaned his head back and sighed. He felt his cool slip away and let himself melt down.

"Fuck! What the fuck am...dammit! How the fuck...I don't know how to be a parent! Christ almighty! I had to fuckin do it! I couldn't use a God damn condom could I? Fuck! I had to just stick it in her on impulse didn't I? God damn, son of a bitch! FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" he punched the steering wheel on the final 'fuck' exclamation. He was panting and his pulse was through the roof. He couldn't calm down. He hadn't lost his cool like this since he nearly killed Donald in his senior year. Not even when he executed his piece of shit foster father.

"What the fuck am I gonna do? I fucking kill kids, I don't raise them. God dammit! I don't even know what to do. What do I do? Oh, Christ." he said. He flung open his door and marched into the factory. Once in there he felt he could properly explode. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he went right for the half full, unused, contaminated oil drums. He kicked them over and across the room. He couldn't remember ever being this furious. He was furious with himself. He could've prevented it. Even without her knowledge. It would've been easy. He was just too damn stupid to think of it. He was on a rampage. He went around the boiler room kicking anything near him and throwing shit for over ten minutes. He finished his temper tantrum by punching the boiler.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he heard a crack that couldn't have meant anything good. He looked at his left hand and saw the skin was cracked and he could feel his knuckles throbbing. Blood was streaming down his fist and he found that his hand was slightly pained when he flexed his fingers. He was briefly grateful that it wasn't his right hand. He picked up the stool he kicked across the room and sat on it. Panting, he calmed himself. Feeling his left hand knuckles, two fingers had been violently jammed. He grabbed his index finger and yanked with all his might. After a few seconds of him pulling on it it snapped back in place. He grabbed his middle finger and repeated the motion. It didn't go back in place at first and he had to do it again, causing his hand to bleed more. Fingers back in place, he flexed his hand.

"Okay." he breathed. _I can do it. I have to do it. I've got no choice. If, in time, I can't handle it anymore I'll make the kid a victim as well. Loretta will be crushed but I'll make her deal with it. I can do this. I'll just do the opposite of what my mother and foster father did. That should be okay. _He thought.

"I need a kid." he said aloud. Not at all meaning his unborn child. Not yet, at least. As he got up to go back out to his truck and try to figure out how he was gonna get one he heard voices outside. He went to the grimy window in his room and peeked out. It was as if God, or more than likely something sinister, had answered him. Two kids were outside. A little boy and a young girl. From what he heard of their conversation and saw from their appearances the girl was a babysitter. The boy looked as if he was eight to ten years of age and the girl about twelve. The girl had convinced the boy to come out here and look at the creepy old factory. Fred smiled. He reached in his pocket and realized his glove was in the truck.

"Fuck." he whispered. He shrugged and went up the stairs. He decided to play it off however the situation presented itself. Once outside he walked right into the girl, she gasped and the boy nearly fell over from being startled.

"What are you doin out here?" Fred asked them.

"Nothing." said the little boy quickly. The girl nodded in agreement. Fred grinned.

"How about you tell me the truth before I find out who this boy's parents are and let them know where you are. This factory is no place for kids. If that's not enough, a little girl was murdered last night. Did you know that?" Fred asked them.

They both nodded.

"So, why are you out here?" asked Fred, again.

"I just wanted to show him how creepy the factory was. He bet me that nothing scared him so we came out here so I could prove him wrong." said the girl.

"Hmm...doesn't seem like such a good idea now that you've thought about it does it?"

"No." said the girl quietly.

"It's okay. I won't tattle on you. I'm gonna go get my keys out of my truck and I'll take you around the place if you want. I used to work there. I could show you where all the monsters come out to play." said Fred.

"Monsters aren't real." said the girl.

"Oh really? Well, how about you see if I can prove you wrong." said Fred, smiling.

"Fine. Let's see these monsters then." said the girl, folding her arms. Fred nodded and went to his truck. He pulled his glove out from under his seat and swiftly put it in his coat pocket. Turning back to them he noticed that the girl looked stubborn and unafraid. The boy, however, still looked a little shook up. Probably from when Fred startled him.

"So, what's your names?" asked Fred as they made their way back toward the factory entrance.

"I'm Emily." said the girl.

"What's the last name? I might know your parents. I'm not gonna tell on you, I'm just curious."

"Miller."

"You're Dad doesn't happen to be a detective does he?" asked Fred, glee filling him.

"Actually he is." said the girl, obviously proud of her father.

"And does he know you're not home?"

"No. He thinks I'm at the Lantz's, babysitting. They took Glenn when they went to their neighbors so all I've gotta watch is Davy here." said Emily.

"My name is _David _, not Davy." said the boy. Emily stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in reply.

"So, you're a Lantz?" asked Fred.

"Yep." said David.

"How old are you?" asked Fred.

"Eight, just turned it two days ago. Mommy and Daddy had me when they were really young. Grandpa is still mad about it but he loves me. I still don't think he likes Daddy though." said David.

"Well, I can see why though. You have a little brother then?" asked Fred.

"Yep, his name's Glenn. Daddy said he'll look up to me. That's why I've gotta be a good boy."

"Your Daddy's right. How about you Emily? Do you have a brother or sister?"

"Nope. Mom and Dad's attention is all mine. When they're home." said Emily. Fred smiled at her as they made their way into the basement.

"Bet you won't go in there." said David to Emily, pointing at an old closet next to Fred's room.

"Bet you wouldn't." she replied.

"Bet is on you, not me."

"You think I'm scared? Of fake monsters?" asked Emily.

"Yep." said David, smiling.

"Fine, you're on." said Emily. She slowly walked into the closet, once inside she spun around to show nothing in the closet scared her. David took his chance when she had her back to him and shut the closet door, locking it. She screamed and banged on the door. David laughed.

"I thought you weren't scared!" shouted David.

"Let me out you little brat!" shouted Emily, hysterical. David went to open the door but couldn't get it, he wasn't strong enough to yank it open. Before he could say this to her Fred picked him up and tossed him into his room. Fred followed and shut the door behind himself. He pulled on his glove and when David charged at him to push him back and get out Fred opened his claws in front of the boy. David froze and stared at the glove with total fear.

"Should we bring Emily in here? Hmm? I could show you how to play Skin the Cat. Wanna learn?" asked Fred in a menacing tone. David backed up and grabbed a hammer. He swung it at Fred who simply backed away and laughed.

"Stay away!" said David. David swung it at Fred again and Fred grabbed it. As he yanked it out of the boy's hands the boy's fearful eyes got even wider. David backed away as Fred tossed the hammer off to the side.

Fred moved toward the boy too quickly for David to do anything but put his hand in front of his face. Fred cut the boy's wrist and when David dropped his hand to grab it in tears Fred sliced across his throat. Blood sprayed and Fred felt it land on his face. He smiled at the boy as he watched the light leave the beady little, frightened eyes. David dropped. Fred turned and went to the closet door, he opened it as Emily was pounding.

"Oh, thanks Mister. David is such a brat. Where'd he go?" she asked, not noticing the blood on Fred's face as the basement was so dark.

"In there." said Fred, pointing at his room. She turned and marched there. Fred followed. Once in the room she saw David and went to scream. Fred pushed the door and grabbed her mouth with his bloodstained left hand as he let her push him into the door. It closed from their weight. She began kicking and scratching. He laughed. He let her go and she went right for the same hammer David had.

"Ooo...someone wants to fight. Come on. Let's rumble, little girl. Show me what you can do." he taunted. She swung it at him and he cut her forearm. She let out a wimper.

"Help!" she screamed. He sliced at her again and only caught her shirt as she jumped backwards.

"Next time you scream you won't be so lucky princess. That's a promise you little bitch." said Fred menacingly. He scraped his claws along the metal wall, creating a sound that was worse than nails on a chalkboard. He hadn't done that yet and loved it, he loved watching her cringe almost more. He smiled a sinister smile.

She charged at him as he went to scrape the wall again. He brought his glove toward her again but she got him first. The hammer cracking into his side, missing his ribs by less than an inch. He leaned and grabbed his side. She tried to run but he grabbed her hair. She screamed and he sliced her back in retort. She began to cry.

"I told you not to scream, bitch." he said. He didn't think he'd ever talk to a victim this much and found he was enjoying it much more than his first murder. Regardless of the hit from the hammer. It didn't even hurt. He was already able to ignore pain.

After slicing her back he threw her onto his bed. She was crying and couldn't handle the pain. Adrenaline didn't affect her as well as would've been helpful.

"No...please." she managed to wimper out.

"Oh boo fuckin hoo. Don't worry princess, I won't stick my dick in you. You're too precious for that aren't you? What I'm going to do is...much more...entertaining." said Fred, making his way towards her. He put a hand on her chest and held her down as he inched his claws under her dress. She tried to kick so he put deep cuts on both her thighs. He used the claws to cut up her underwear and pull the fabric out. He began to slowly push his claws back under her dress.

"New isn't it? Don't worry, it's not like simply losing your virginity. This is new all the way around. You should be honoured to be part of something so inventive. You're my favourite so far." said Fred. He not so gently pushed a claw inside her. She screamed and cried. In the five minutes of Hell that she endured after he began, he cut her up to the point that she nearly bled to death from that before he slit her throat as well.

While cleaning up he reflected on the day's events and although his guests made him feel better he was still intimidated with his oncoming responsibility of being a parent. Tossing the bodies in his incinerator, he made his way out toward his truck. The time it took for him to clean up had made it dark out. He figured it was late enough that Loretta would already be in bed and he could shower without her noticing the blood all over him. He'd have to burn his clothes. He'd taken off his regular work shirt and burnt that as well. Leaving only his undershirt and pants to burn when he got the chance next. The whole time and way home his mind rested on his unborn child. He still couldn't believe he'd made another human being and would have to raise it. He still didn't know if he'd let it live.

"Well, maybe it'll be a boy." he said hopefully, pulling into his driveway. _Cause I don't know what in the Hell I'll do if it's a girl._ He thought.

***(** wasn't certain how to end the chapter...i hope that was a good ending...let me know...as previously stated...i need your reviews...i really do...next will be up asap...**)***


	9. Rules

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter Nine: Rules

"I've died a thousand times, drowned in a sea of lies. Walked every path

through every door. Oh how I've suffered through, a wicked man can

do. But blind they can't ignore, the things I have in store." - Inconclusion by Dee Snider

Fred awoke and nearly jumped up, thinking he was late. Not realizing that it was a Saturday. He looked over and found that Loretta had already gotten up. He went downstairs, still in just his underwear, to see what she was doing. She hadn't been feeling well recently. He of course found out why a week before when she came home from the doctor's office. When he reached the downstairs he found her on the couch in the living room. She was curled into a ball, sleeping. She was still in her pjs even. He sat by her feet and gently shook her awake. She even looked as though she wasn't feeling well. She had gotten good sleep she just was tired due to the constant morning sickness. She looked up at him from bloodshot eyes that hovered over dark bags of exhaustion.

"If you wanna go back to sleep go upstairs." he said.

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you up. You've been working a lot lately and I didn't want to wake you up cause I was feeling sick or anything." she said, her voice rough from sleep.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You go get some rest." said Fred, inwardly smiling to himself. He'd killed one other kid since the two that walked into the factory with him. Those two were still listed as missing, while his most recent was easily found. Which was what he wanted of course. He'd left his latest on the elementary playground. He had lain the limp, disfigured five year old on the teeter totter. He had gone to the lengths of finding a heavy rock to put on the opposite end so the child stayed raised in the air to be found.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks, Hun." said Loretta getting up and walking toward the stairs. Fred sat back for a moment. As she passed the coat hooks she saw something reflecting light. It was an object in Fred's jacket. Out of sheer curiosity, she went to open the pocket further and see what it was. Before she got there though, Fred saw her. He charged over to her as her hand touched the jacket. He roughly grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice calm but almost cold. She was startled and terrified. She had always figured Fred had a bad side of some sort but had hoped it would never come out around her.

"There was just something-" she tried to reason. He cut her off.

"No, no. Doesn't matter why. It won't be happening again. I think I should lay down some rules here." said Fred, not softening his grip on her wrist.

"What?" she asked, terrified and confused.

"Rules, Honey. My things, are not to be touched. I understand that we are married but, you will not be going through my belongings. If so, the consequences will...well...make you endure a side of me you shouldn't have to. Understand me?" he asked her, his voice calm but anything other than soft. He didn't want to make her cry hard or anything, he just wanted her to know. And not forget. He caught a few tears making their way down her face though.

"There's no need to cry. I'm letting you know now so I don't have to make you cry later." he said. Knowing how insensitive the statement was but not caring. He couldn't have her snooping.

"You're...you're hurting my wrist." she said quietly. As if she was afraid of her voice reaching a normal volume. He looked at it and let go. Sure enough, he had left a red line around her wrist by his grip.

"You think I want to hurt you? Hmm?" he asked.

She shook her head. More tears made their way down her face. She briefly wondered if she'd married a monster then figured she was just being too sensitive and he was right. She didn't need to be snooping in his things. She wouldn't know until it was too late that her first thought was right.

"Don't cry. Like I said, I told you all this now for a reason. I will not repeat it. I shouldn't have to. Are we going to be okay now?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay, go and get some more rest then. I might come back up and join you since its a Saturday." said Fred.

She went back upstairs and into their room. Once in there she collapsed on the bed and buried her face in a pillow so she could cry. Fred opened his coat pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. It was the glove. He was totally aware of how close he'd come to being entirely fucked. He pushed it further into the pocket so nothing showed. He thought about prowling for another kid but then realized they had a new curfew in place and cops working overtime for him. He'd have to wait. He wasn't happy about it either. They'd slow it down and lighten up eventually. He'd go back to it then. He had to be careful now. This was the scary part. Everyone suspecting anyone around them. He knew he was the town freak and that scared parents would point their fingers at him. Not because they knew anything, but because Fred was the freak of Springwood. He heard something lightly thud against the door and opened it to find the paper. He grabbed it and closed the door again. He took it into the kitchen and dropped it onto the table. He glanced at the front page and froze. It had an odd headline. Something that probably got someone fired due to the fear around town at the moment, the fear that wasn't about to get better.

**Springwood Police Give Unknown Serial Killer A Name**

"What?" he whispered. He read further below and his heart raced with excitement and his chest filled with pride. It was about him. He hadn't grasped that until he got further into the article. They mentioned the little girl found in her yard, the two missing kids, and the most recent playground theatrical. Then they named him, officially.

_At a loss for a title the Springwood Police Department's lead detectives give the new _

_ child killer a name. They have donned this being a title that does justice to the atrocities _

_ the unknown individual has performed. They have named him The Springwood _

_ Slasher._

Fred chuckled, not out of spite but happiness. He was in the fuckin paper! He was proud of his work. They had given him a name. A name he already loved. He could already picture headlines with simply his new name written down. He set the paper down, reluctantly, and went toward the stairs. He was in a wonderful mood. He went into his bedroom and lay next to Loretta, who had cried herself to sleep in that short period of time. He covered her up and himself. He soon fell asleep to good dreams of the things he was to soon accomplish. In the light of his new nickname, he had forgotten about his unborn child for the moment.

****(* i know its short guys...forgive me...i'm startin to fall asleep at the computer and have to post this tonight if i'm gonna in the next week so...if there's major changes i must make when i get back then i'll do it then...I'll be back as soon as i can...*)****


	10. Daddy?

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter 10: Daddy?

"But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy! It all makes sense when

I look into her eyes." - Hailey's Song by Eminem

The nine months had seemed like nine years to Fred. He had only been able to kill three kids since the town named him, mere luck making the kills possible. They were onto him. They didn't know at all who he was of course but they were preparing. The town was taking no more chances. So he had to stop. Only for a little while. It made him a tad tempermental at home, however. If Loretta wasn't so afraid of him or worried about pleasing him, he probably would've snapped and killed her by now. He was going through withdrawal. His last kill had been five months ago. He was smoking more and almost began drinking heavily, until he thought of his foster father. Then he realized that was the last fucking thing he wanted to turn into and didn't wanna take any chances on it. He was cracking his knuckles to fill silence. Taking more and more time out of his day to go to the factory and break shit. Just anything. The place was already falling apart anyway. He hadn't had a meltdown like the one he had finding he was gonna be a father yet. He was afraid it was coming though. He felt it. He was nearly twitching due to restraining a snap from stress. It didn't help that due to fear for the baby's health he and Loretta hadn't had sex in the last three months. His patience was miraculously working though. The curfew had been lifted, although cops were still driving around later. A few people had stopped leaving their porch lights on all night, due to electricity bills and the false security Fred was putting the town under. Even supercop, Donald Thompson, had quit talking to all the neighbors twice a day to check up on Elm Street's status. Tonight Fred was much more settled. He wasn't tapping his fingers on the table the way he had been for months. He was finally relaxing. He knew that in the next two days or so he could go back to his real occupation. He was breathing lighter and pretending to be happy a bit better. What he didn't know, was that his relaxation wasn't gonna last much longer.

He was at the kitchen table, alone, while Loretta was in the living room watching the tv. He'd kept his mind of his unborn kid to keep his stress level down and tonight wasn't supposed to be an exception. Until he heard Loretta shout in a panic.

"Fred!" she shouted, fear in her voice. He stood up rapidly due to her tone being panic stricken.

"What?" he asked cautiously. His voice the cool calmness it always was.

"We gotta get to the hospital! Quick!" she shouted. He couldn't grasp what the Hell she was freakin out about. He had kept his mind off their kid so long that it was never in his thoughts.

"Why?" his voice hinting some annoyance. He had no fucking clue why she expected him to know what her problem was.

"My water broke!" she shouted.

He was so out of it due to shock that he didn't even remember putting her in the car or walking into the hospital. He was sitting in a plastic chair next her bed while three different nurses bustled about. Looking over toward her he noticed she was gripping his hand tightly and squeezing it with all her might. His hand seemed to be her life support more than the IV. _Oh, honey if you only knew what that hand has done._ He thought to himself. He would've chuckled if the present situation wasn't weighing on him so much. He couldn't hear her screaming anymore. He was good at blocking screams out anymore anyway. He looked as if he was watching Loretta but was actually zoning out. He was brought into reality in one of the roughest yet greatest ways of life when the nurse with a clipboard came over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir?" she asked. He blinked a few times and looked up at her. She smiled a smile of comfort, obviously thinking his reluctance to look up at her was concern for his wife.

"Yes?" he asked. He was surprised at how rough his voice was.

"What's the name?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked her. He got his answer when his ears noticed a sound that had been in the room for nearly a full minute already. Crying. An infant's crying. He looked up and saw a tiny ball of skin being wrapped in a blanket. He couldn't take his eyes off it. That was his. He had made that. He couldn't believe it. The nurse tapped him again. He tore his eyes from the child in the distance and back to the nurse.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Her?" he asked, astounded.

"Yes. Her. It's time for you to name your daughter, Sir." said the nurse, smiling.

"Uh...Katherine." he said. It was the first name that popped in his head that he liked. He couldn't remember what the Hell Loretta had chosen for a girl.

"I need her full name, Sir." said the nurse.

"Um...Katherine Abigail Krueger." he said, finally thinking of the name Loretta and he had decided on earlier. It would work as the middle. The nurse with the clipboard walked away and suddenly another reached him, the wrapped baby in her arms. He didn't notice until just now that Loretta was asleep. Giving birth had exhausted her to the point of passing out. The nurse extended the baby to Fred. He hesitated for a moment then reached out his hands and held the baby. He looked down. The baby's crying had calmed and stopped when Fred looked down at it. The baby looked right back up at him. Just looking.

"Hi." Fred whispered. He felt his face open to a smile while looking at her. He was pissed and worried about having a kid since he found out Loretta was pregnant. Wanting to ignore the entire situation as a burden. Now, he found he was happy. He was holding the one human being on the earth that really was a part of him.

"Katherine." Fred softly whispered to the baby. She had his eyes and couldn't stop looking at him it seemed. Katherine seemed just as fascinated with him as he was with her. He felt like he connected to her. The only other time in his life he'd ever felt this connected and happy was during murder. Looking into Katherine's eyes he felt like the whole world just stopped. As if God had pressed the Pause button just for him.

After a while a nurse came over to him.

"Sir, we have to take her and put her to bed." whispered the nurse. He looked up.

"Oh...okay. Um...when can I take her home?" he asked. Reluctant to let her go.

"Well, if all's well in about two days. You'll be able to take her home then. We just need to make sure she's healthy and whatnot." whispered the nurse.

"Oh, alright." he replied. The nurse set out her hands for Katherine. Fred slowly, reluctantly, handed his new daughter to the nurse. Katherine briefly started to cry then began to fall asleep. The nurse smiled at Fred and walked out. On her way out she turned off the main lights of the room so Loretta could sleep. After a few seconds Fred got up and went right to the doorway. He looked down the hall and spotted the nurse. He followed her and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked, thinking something was wrong.

"Can I sit by her?" he asked.

"Oh, well. I could put a chair outside the window and let you sit there for a while. You can't sit in the room though. For sanitation reasons." said the nurse smiling.

"Okay." replied Fred. He followed the nurse and sat in the chair she left in the hall for him. He didn't remotely sleep that night. Just sat at the window watching her. _Oh, Christ. I'm a Daddy. I'm a Daddy. And happy about it. That tiny, beautiful, innocent little baby girl in there is mine. I made her. I did that. Me. The town freak, evil child of a nun, serial killer Fred Krueger made that. Me. That's my Katherine in there. _He said, marveling at it entirely. He didn't know that what he was feeling for the child was what he saw Loretta feel for him. He knew how it looked and felt from another but not how if felt to feel it himself. He was feeling love for another living thing for the first time in his life. Actual love. He just didn't know what it was.

He also didn't know that an aging nun was standing in a hallway behind him watching him. Seeing him for the first time since he was an infant. On the same night he was seeing his own child as an infant. The nun silently debated walking over, not outright saying who she was but perhaps commenting on the baby. Not to see him but perhaps to be near her granddaughter. She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to go over to where he was. She feared him too much. She could still feel it. Even being several feet away from him she could feel it in him. The evil she felt in him when he was born. It was still there. She knew it if no one else did. She was his mother and knew there was a hidden bit of paternal love for him in her. She also knew that evil was his father and he'd always walk in his father's footsteps. She took one last look at the baby behind the window, that looked so like he had, then at him before walking away. Resolving to pray for the little girl to not become like her father in any way. Praying for the baby to have a good childhood as well. Praying that her son wasn't as evil as she believed. Praying that he wasn't going to Hell. Praying that he wasn't what she knew he was in her heart, a monster.

Fred thought he felt eyes on him while sitting there but couldn't turn from his daughter. Hearing footsteps though, he couldn't help it. He turned. No one was there. He knew he wasn't imagining it. Someone had been watching him. _Must've been that nurse._ He thought. He turned back to his daughter, entranced by her in every way. Not for a moment knowing that he was just briefly reunited with the mother he'd despised for the majority of his life. Only knowing that his Katherine was the most important person on the planet from this point on. Vowing to himself that he'd never let any harm come to her, ever. Vowing that he'd never do to her what his mother or foster father did to him. He'd already beaten out being a better parent than his mother and figured he could beat out his foster father as well. Vowing that he'd teach her everything he knew. Even perhaps to bring her into the dark world he loved and kept to himself. That's what he was supposed to do right? He was, after all, a Daddy now.


	11. Girls, Girls, Girls

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

The Springwood Slasher

Chapter 11: Girls, Girls, Girls

"Breathing is a luxury that I just shouldn't have." - Mother Murder by Hollywood Undead

Fred sat in a rocking chair, watching Katherine sleep in her crib. The crib he'd eventually made. This was his daughter's first night home. Earlier, while Loretta was feeding Kathy, Fred had gone out to the factory and experimented. He'd built other types of gloves. He'd used hooks, tiny spikes of metal, even barbed wire. He wanted to try them all out on his next victim. He'd also begun a scrapbook for himself. Since the end of the school year had come around he was able to get his hands on a yearbook at the elementary school. He cut out the pictures of his victims and pasted them in the scrapbook. He'd put several newspaper articles mentioning him in the book as well. To him it was documentation of his life's work. As he watched Kathy he wondered how old she should be before he introduced her to his world. He wanted her to be young enough that she didn't judge or become afraid of him but he also wanted her to be old enough that she didn't tell on him or think it was a joke. He figured Loretta needed to be out of the picture as soon as possible. She was only in the next room. Sleeping peacefully. Never suspecting for a second that Fred was a serial killer. She'd be easy to dispose of. He was all Kathy really needed. Silently, he got up and crept into his bedroom. Sneaking to the side of his bed he contemplated on using a pillow or his hands. He wished he had his glove. It was in the basement though. He figured if he couldn't do something awful to her, involving the glove, he'd use his hands. He wanted to see the look on her face when he showed her his true side. See if she loved him then. He lightly set his hands less than an inch from her neck. Just before he could set them on her and squeeze, Kathy started crying. He immediately charged into her room to see what was wrong. Totally forgetting what he was about to do to his wife, for the moment. He picked up Kathy and began to lightly bounce her. Her crying slowly calmed.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Daddy's here." he whispered. He held her in front of him and looked at her. She looked back, calm.

"You're my little girl aren't you?" he whispered. Kathy's eyes began to droop as she slowly fell back to sleep. He lightly lay her in her crib. He stood there watching her. Slowly his mind registered what she had interrupted. _I'll wait a while._ He decided. He walked back into his room. He went to his side of the bed. The clock said it was a little past three in the morning. He lay down and covered up. Loretta, half asleep, rolled over and cuddled up against the back of her homicidal husband. Totally unaware that her life was just nearly stolen by him.

xxxxxxx

The alarm rang throughout the bedroom, shaking the couple awake. Fred slowly sat up, exhausted. He looked at the clock and sighed. He'd lay down for bed merely two hours ago. He groggily got dressed. He went to Kathy's room to see if the alarm had awakened her, luckily it hadn't. She was fast asleep. He lightly kissed her forehead and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find Loretta making him coffee.

"What time do you think you'll be off work?" asked Loretta.

"Well, the time machine in the basement told me last night that it would probably be around six. Very informative." replied Fred, sarcastically. He partially wished he could've come up with something a bit more clever but he was too tired. The stupid question annoyed the Hell out of him.

"I was only asking." she replied quietly.

"It was a stupid question." he said, speaking how he felt. Which was rare. He was tired, he didn't care how his voice sounded. Getting little sleep made him cranky. He was also still feeling withdrawal from no recent kills.

"Sorry." she said, she sounded hurt.

"Don't say sorry. I'll be off, when I'm off. I always have to head over to the factory as well. You know this. Probably a little after dinner." he replied, still not changing the tone of annoyance in his voice. He internally kicked himself. He was probably going to finally get another kid tonight. He couldn't slip up at home. He couldn't be stupid. He had to straighten out right now.

"Okay." she said, quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and not looking forward to working today. Why were you asking anyway?" he replied, changing his tone. She brightened up a little bit.

"Well, I was going to go over to the park with Marge and was gonna take Kathy with me. Just so you know if you come home early and we aren't here." said Loretta.

"Marge?" he asked, in his sleepiness she wasn't ringing a bell. Then again, he payed no attention to whom Loretta was friends with.

"Marge Thompson." she said.

"Thompson?" he asked, waking fully from the mention of Donald's last name. He was slightly angry now, though he wasn't showing it.

"Yeah. Donald's wife. Their little girls are so adorable." said Loretta thinking about the kids.

"Little girls huh?" asked Fred, curious for a completely different reason than what Loretta thought.

"Yeah. Julie just turned five and Nancy is a little past a year old. Julie is a little ham. She's really talketive for a five year old. And Nancy is the complete opposite. The quietest infant I've ever seen. Well, except for Kathy. When you're around at least." said Loretta, relishing the chance to talk about the kids. Fred was thinking about Donald's kids until she mentioned Kathy. Then, his thoughts violently shifted from sadistic plans to his daughter.

"When I'm around?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"Yeah. You seem to put her at ease. It's really cute. I think she's gonna be a Daddy's girl." said Loretta.

"Maybe. I gotta go." he said seeing the time. He smiled at what she'd said. He hoped she was right.

"You didn't get any coffee." she said in protest. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll get some at work. Teacher's lounge might share." he said. He went down to the basement and grabbed his glove, putting it in his coat pocket. He walked back upstairs and out the front door. Ignoring the curious glances from Loretta. She knew better than to ask him about what he does in the basement. He'd made sure of that. If he had to teach her it again he didn't mind though. He pulled into the school parking lot as other parents were just dropping their kids off. He marched past everyone, ignoring odd looks from old classmates. Walking in he'd usually have been contemplating what he'd do to Donald's daughters but today he couldn't stop thinking about what Loretta said about his own daughter. She would be a Daddy's Girl. Now that he thought about it more he could tell. She really was more comforted around him. He hadn't really noticed until Loretta said that. It wouldn't be as difficult as he'd thought to introduce her to his side now. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he ran into a strung out looking Donald Thompson. It took him a moment to register who it was. Donald was giving him the look he always had, total contempt.

"Krueger." said Donald, faking a smile. Literally gritting his teeth behind the fake grin.

"Donnie boy, how are you?" asked Fred, taking fun out of the moment rather than his usual anger. He gave Donald a huge smile as he thought of how bad the man would look after Fred got a hold of his little girls.

"Better when fre-...better when people like you don't run into me." replied Donald, trying to be mature but unable to hide his hatred of Fred. He nearly snarled on the last two words.

"Oh, well. It's a beautiful day out, I'm a daddy, that killer seems to have finally stopped...couldn't help but get caught up in good thoughts. You should look on the bright side more often. Perhaps you have finally done your job if the Springwood Slasher has quit." replied Fred, absolutely loving this moment. He couldn't remember being this happy around Donald since he'd nearly killed him in high school.

"All I gotta say is that I hope that kid of yours don't come out like you. And as far as the killer stopping, I don't think he's done. I think he's just being smart and waiting til we've been ordered to back off. I'm still not happy about our chief's decision to take the curfew's off. I will do my job, however, and he will be caught. That I can promise you." said Donald, in a determined manner. Fred fought back the urge to laugh, as if Donald could catch him.

"I wish you luck. And...If I were you, I wouldn't mention someone else's kid again. Some fathers may not appreciate you talking about their children." said Fred, changing his tone to something menacing. Donald finally smiled, seeing that he'd gotten to Fred. His smile made Fred's blood boil.

"Oh yeah?" asked Donald, as if he was daring him to a fight.

"Yeah. Some fathers might be...testy." said Fred, he felt as though it was high school again suddenly. Donald obviously did as well, seeing as he took a step closer to Fred. Across the hall they didn't notice the principal cautiously approaching them.

"Really? How testy?" asked Donald, bracing himself to fight. Hoping he'd get to fight.

"Oh, I don't know. Son of a hundred maniacs testy." said Fred, putting on his most menacing tone on the last sentence. Even Donald seemed taken aback by it. The man the Fred had hated as much as he hated his foster father wasn't going to dare talk about his Katherine. Regardless of slight fear, Donald clenched his fists. The principal recognizing the signs of a fight finally made her way over. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." she said. They were both glaring into each other's eyes as ferociously as they could. The look on Donald's face was threatening but the look on Fred's scared the Hell out of her. The both blinked and seemed to remember where they were. Donald backed off and both looked around. A few other parents that had been classmates of the two were watching with curious, frightened expressions.

"Is everything okay over here?" asked the principal.

"Of course it is. I was just on my way in for work." said Fred, a calm expression covering his face. Donald cleared his throat.

"Yes, no problems. I was just on my out." Donald said. He gave Fred one last glare and walked out. Fred smiled at the principal and began walking down the hallway to his office. The principal gave a big sigh and made her way back into her office. The other parents let out the breath they'd been holding in and continued on their way as well.

On his way to his office Fred glanced into Julie's classroom. The little girl did seem to be very outgoing. All the easier to catch in Fred's mind. He'd take her soon. She'd be the first one taken after his break. He didn't care if he was a suspect because of it. He didn't leave any evidence. Ever. He'd take her tomorrow. He had to get her to trust him. He'd accomplish that. It shouldn't be too hard. He spent all day watching her while he mopped or cleaned windows. Every time she saw him he'd pretend to be doing something but catch her eye. She'd smile and wave. Which was a good sign for Fred. The final bell rang before he could have the chance to speak to her though. He watched her run outside and play until Marge came and picked her up. Donald seemed to be smart enough to not allow her to walk home alone. He walked out while Marge was putting her into the car. When Marge turned to get in her car and drive she waved at Fred.

"Hi. How's the day going?" she asked. She obviously didn't think of him in the same way she had in school.

"Slowly." he replied.

"You look exhausted. Well, that's what happens with an infant though." she said.

"Yeah. I'm finding that out." he said. She laughed.

"Well, are you gonna meet us with Loretta?" she asked.

"I don't know. It depends. I've got cleaning at the high school and some other work at home to do before anything else." he replied.

"Oh, alright. You fixed up that house yourself didn't you? After your foster father passed?" asked Marge.

"Yes." he replied, inwardly smiling. He was proud of all his constructive and destructive work.

"Could I ask you for a favour?" she asked.

"I suppose." replied Fred, a little surprised.

"Well, Donald has been working too much on those awful murders to do much around the house and I was wondering if you'd do a little bit of work for us." said Marge.

"Uh, what kind of work?" asked Fred, smiling to himself. He was relishing that Donald's wife was asking him for help.

"Well, a bit of construction a bit of mechanical. If I remember correctly you were top of class in shop and math." said Marge.

"When?" asked Fred.

"Oh, well tomorrow if you like. Whenever. The sooner the better though." she replied.

"Okay. I'll try to make it over tomorrow. It'll probably be after four unless I call off work." he said, sounding helpful.

"Great. But, please don't think you've gotta call off work for us." replied Marge, smiling.

"Oh, it would be for some sleep actually. If I call off I still probably won't be over til about eleven or so." replied Fred, honestly.

"Okay. Great. Thanks a lot. See you then." said Marge, getting in her car. Fred walked to her driver's side window.

"Should I just show up then?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Come over any time. I'll be home all day." she said. He smiled and backed away, waving. She drove off. Having no clue that she just invited the eventual murderer of her, her husband, and both her daughters into her house.

Fred's face split into a huge smile as he got into his car to drive over to the high school. She just made his plans much much easier to put into motion. She'd basically just given him her daughter. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic. He wished he could hear what Donald would have to say about him being invited over to do the work that Donald should've been doing. He felt as though this day couldn't get too much better.


	12. UPDATE NEWS FOR READERS

alright folks...i hope you'll forgive me for the wait but i've just had my internet shut off...i had begun the next chapter on the computer that i use at my house...i'm halfway through it...i cannot finish and post it until i get my internet back so i'll work on some other stories on rare occasions usin a friend's computer...

i'm very sorry to my loyal constant reviewers...it'll be up as soon as i can possibly do so...i hope you stick with me and wait for it...i promise it'll be good...


End file.
